


События сопоставимого масштаба

by JenWren



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Poetry, fandom Antagonists 2020, Русский | Russian, Юмор, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren
Summary: Мориарти срочно нужно поговорить со своим психоаналитиком.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Спецквест Антагонистов





	События сопоставимого масштаба

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: ["Как стать феей?"](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-1377-ru).

Вечный лондонский смог ни капельки не бодрит. Оседает на шляпе, за шиворот лезет липко.  
Шерлок Холмс устало приходит на Бейкер-стрит, твердо зная: там тихий вечер, камин и скрипка.

Но судьба иной задумала поворот. Миссис Хадсон, в прихожей встретивши, напряженно сообщает: «А наверху Мориарти ждет».  
И, помявшись, уточняет: «Не вас, а Джона».

Ватсон тихо вздыхает, разматывая кашне. Подбородок трет (успел зарасти щетиной). И кивает: «Ну да, он опять как клиент ко мне. Холмс, простите, сегодня прием я веду в гостиной».

Диспозиция, значит: в окне беспощадный смог, целый мир как будто бы тонет в тумане сером. Мориарти картинно, гад, на диван возлёг. Холмс стоит в углу, прикидываясь торшером. На лицо надев выражение «яжеврач», Ватсон рядом сидит, страдая в душе жестоко: ему хочется чаю и плюшек сейчас — хоть плачь. В его жизни сегодня не было файф-о-клока.

Мориарти, раскинув конечности, точно краб, сообщает: «Я нынче с утра одержим идеей. Синдикат преступный — все же не мой масштаб. По масштабу, пожалуй, мне надо бы стать злой феей. Той, которая — помните — палец, веретено... Не позвали, сволочи, сразу, теперь пляшите. Что там дальше было с проклятием — все равно, но семнадцать лет она дергает всех за нити.  
Так и мне бы: зашел незваным на пять минут — а страну штормит, как пьяного по ухабам. И понятно всем — а кто тут предельно крут. Вот такой масштаб и зову я своим масштабом…» 

Бедный Ватсон уныло пишет весь этот бред. Но торшера голос брюзгливо звучит из мрака:  
«Ну не знаю, как всей стране на семнадцать лет, а вот вечер ты точно мне загубил, собака».


End file.
